


Twelve Days of Christmas With the Muses

by ReneeMR



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Author, Crack, Gen, Highlander - Freeform, Musefic, Muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-06
Updated: 2002-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to celebrate 12th Night, the first day of the Mardi Gras season.</p><p>Jan 6, 2002 11:07 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas With the Muses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

MethosMuse: MacLeod! Do you have any idea how many *swans* are running around here?

RichMuse: Forty-two. And forty-two of their cousins. Geese. You know that old saying about quicker than sh...

MethosMuse: Rich. Don't make me hurt you.

RichMuse: At least there aren't any *sheep* in the stupid song, Adam.

JoeMuse: Geez, who's gonna clean up after the cows? Where did all these people come from?

RichMuse: Sorry Joe, Mac got carried away.

MethosMuse: Again, MethosMuse sighed.

AmandaMuse: Ooooh! Duncan's been sending prezzies!

MethosMuse: Amanda, put the damn rings down. He sent them to *me*

MuseChorus: Bitch, bitch, bitch.

Author: "Uh, guys, where *is* DuncanMuse?"

 

Somewhere in the French Quarter...

DuncanMuse: ...'Til February 12, did you say? Well, that sounds like my kind of  
a party...

End


End file.
